


A fájdalom virágai/Larry Stylinson ff.

by EstherStylinson28



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Daddykink, M/M, Sex, ddlb
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherStylinson28/pseuds/EstherStylinson28
Summary: Két klán, két élet.  Összeesküvés, mely  tönkre tesz, vagy jobbá teszi egy megtört fiú életét. Összeesküvés, mely egy kegyelmet nem ismerő férfit változtat meg alapjaiban.  Összeesküvés, mely egymás karjaiba sodorja őket.  Vajon képesek lesznek e arra, hogy kivárják, míg az élet viharaiban összecsiszolódnak?





	A fájdalom virágai/Larry Stylinson ff.

**Author's Note:**

> A történet kitaláció! 18 éven aluliaknak nem ajánlott! Bántalmazás, erőszak, csúnya beszéd, homoszexualitást tartalmaz, de egyben az egymáshoz tartozást is bemutatja!

A fájdalom virágai  
Írta: Mohácsi Eszter

 

-1-

 

-Meg kell szerezni Harry Styles támogatását! Tudod jól, hogy más hogy nem megy! - oktatta ki Robertet társa, Virgin.   
-De hogy? Ő a fél Los Angeles ura! Eltaposnak minket, mint egy apró kis hangyát...  
-Szerintem te is pontosan tudod....   
-Soha! Soha nem adom neki Lottit!  
-Hozzá kell adnod. Ha a két család egyesül, miénk lesz Los Angeles! A te hatalmad és Styles kegyetlensége a biztosíték arra, hogy mienk lesz a város!   
-Nem tehetem ezt az egyetlen lányommal!  
-Van jobb ötleted? Ha Malik keresi fel házassági ajánlattal, eltaposnak bennünket. Tudod jól! Lotti talpraesett, nem lesz gond.   
-Lotti makacs, gyönyörű, önfejű, és borzasztó szemtelen! Styles hírhedten nem tűri a szemtelenséget! Egy napig nem bírná ott! Az a férfi amúgy is messze földön híres a kegyetlenségéről.....  
-Szerintem a lányod sem kell félteni... Megvédi ő magát, emiatt nem félek.   
-De én igen! Szerinted mit szól Styles ha egy nő fogja és neki megy? Simán agyonveri, megkínozza.... Kell lennie más megoldásnak!  
-De nincsen! Egyesíteni kell a két dinasztiát, ezzel egy erős birodalmat létrehozva. A maffia már csak ilyen. Eltaposnak, ha nem figyelsz.   
-Bassza meg! - csapott Robert ököllel az asztalára, majd így szólt:  
-Virgin... Beszélj meg egy tárgyalást Stylessal....  
Mindeközben az említett éppen egy barkácsbolt közepén állt, és vett pár dolgot nem éppen megszokott hobbijához.   
-Kérek még kender kötelet, úgy húsz métert, valamint ragasztó szalagot, közepeset, és egy tasak kötegelőt. Rakjon hozzá még egy új csípőfogót is.   
-Még valamit, uram? - kérdezte unottan az eladónő.   
-Semmi mást, köszönöm. - ahogy ezt kimondta, megszólalt a mobilja. Míg átnyújtotta a bankkártyáját a pult fölött, fölvette a zsibongó készüléket.   
-Styles! - szólt bele a maga szigorú modorában.   
-Virgin Beast vagyok, Mr. Styles. A Tomlinson klán megbízottja. A főnök kért meg, hogy kérjek öntől egy táryalási időpotot.   
-Miért akar velem Tomlinson tárgyalni?  
-Ezt nem tisztem elmondani, viszont az Ön érdeke is, hogy leüljenek.   
-Holnap este várom a házamban. Fegyvertelenül.  
-Dehát...  
-Azt hiszem, itt most én szabom a feltételeket, hiszen én teszek szívességet. Nem szokásom az otthonom vendégeit megölni, de ha fegyver lesz nála, kénytelen leszek félre érteni a békésnek titulált szándékot.  
-Rendben. Nyolcra ott leszünk.   
-Várom magukat! - mondta, majd lerakta a készüléket. A vásárolt cuccokat betette a kocsi hátsó ülésére, és elindult az otthona felé. 

♥

Louis remegve lépte át az iskolakaput, ami neki minden egyes nap egyet jelentett a bántalmazással, fenyítéssel. Nem voltak barátai soha, hiszen ki is lenne kíváncsi épp ő rá? Végtelenül gyámoltalan volt világ életében, aki mindig meghunyászkodott, és igyekezett a cselédek szoknyája mögé rejtőzni. Édesanyja belehalt a szülésbe, így apja azóta is őt okolja emiatt. Ha valaha is hozzászólt, rendre gúnyos megjegyzéseket tett rá, vagy éppen gyalázta, hogy miért merészel létezni, és ezzel rontani a levegőt. Kiskora óta csak a rettegést ismeri, és azt, ha nem alázkodik meg, még többet kap. Világ életében alacsony volt a fájdalom küszöbe, így amikor csak ráordítottak, képes volt sírva fakadni. Nála nem létezett szánalmasabb fiú. A maga 16 évével ő volt az élő céltábla, a boxzsák, amin mindenki kitölthette a mérgét. Nem ismerte a szót, hogy szeretet. Félt, rettegett minden érintéstől, hiszen ha valaha valaki fizikálisan érintette, az csak fájdalmat adott neki. Éjjelenként azért imádkozott, hogy másnap ne keljen fel többé, de hiába. Újra és újra elszenvedte otthon a testőrök gúnyolódását, veréseit, vagy éppen nővére vagy apja bántalmazásait. Ő volt az a személy, aki feleslegesként a nyakukon maradt, aki miatt Johanna , az édesanyja eltávozott. Az iskolában sem volt jobb a helyzet. A hajába téptek, ütötték, rúgták, ahol érték, cigicsikket nyomtak el a bőrén, vagy éppen lehúzták a fejét a wc kagylóba nyomva. Rendre tört el bordája, vagy épp az orra, csuklója. A homlokában még most is ott vannak a kapcsok, amit legutóbb szerzett, mikor lelökték a lépcsőről, és beszakad a feje. Senki sem szánta meg, mindenkinek ő volt a gúnyolódás, verés célpontja.   
Bár volt valamennyi zsebpénze, amit még anyja hagyott rá, de az sem volt korlátlan. Egyedüli öröme az életben a telefonja volt, amin ott volt az élete. Szeretett verseket írni, amikhez képeket készített, és fölrakta facebook lapjára. Bár a közösségi élete ott is siralmas volt, hiszen összesen egyetlen ember volt, aki néha napján adott egy egy lájkot képeire, de azért is hálás volt. Négy ismerőse volt csupán. Niall Horan, aki adta a visszajelzéseket a posztjaira, Nora Thonx, Ronald Wolf, és Benneth Parker. Ennyi volt szerény ismerősi köre, de őket sem tudta, kicsodák, hiszen egyikükkel sem beszélt soha. Igyekezett láthatatlan maradni, és a lehető legkevésbé feltűnést kelteni. Csak túlélni minden napot..... Minden verést...  
Hiába sírt, rimánkodott, sosem kegyelmeztek neki. Teste telis tele volt vágásokkal, rúgások nyomaival, cigicsikkek által hagyott égési sebekkel.   
Fájt neki élni. Fájt neki pusztán létezni. Ő magát egy eleven húsnak látta, akit azért tart még életben az isten, hogy rajta élje ki mindenki a szadizmusát. Bőre szinte hamuszín volt, teste csontsovány. Nem sok étvágya volt, miután több alkalommal is gyomorvérzéssel vitte el a roham mentő, mert úgy elverték.   
Ezért létezik ő? Hogy mindenki bátsa? Hogy senkitől ne remélhessen egy morzsányi kis szertetet? Vágyakozva nézett a szerelmesekre, akár melegek voltak, akár heterók. Nekik volt kiért lélegezni. De neki? Ő senkinek nem kell, senkinek nem kelti fel az érdeklődését, maximum csak ha bántani akarják őt. Kiéhezetten vágyott arra, amitől rettegett is: hogy valaki észre vegye néma segélykérését, és szeresse őt! De vajon meghallja valaki, valaha ezt a kívánságát?

♥

Ahogy Harry készült az estére, eszébe villant, hogy egy valamit elfelejtett. Magára kapta hát bőrkabátját, és kiment a garázsba. Ma este egy szőke démon fog az ágyában sikoltani a fájdalomtól, amit ha ügyesen csinál, élvezetté alakit. Ám a síkosító elfogyott, emiatt kell most elmennie. Ő sem szereti szárazon, mivel egy szűk, és forró popsinál már csak az jobb, ha csúszik rendesen. Gondolatait egy valami kötötte még le: mit akarhat másnap Robert Tomlinson? Talán szövetséget kötni? Vagy mint? Ahogy megállt a kis diszkont előtt, elindult be a boltba. Nem is figyelte, amint egy fiú egyenesen neki ment. A becsapódástól a kölyök megtántorodott és elesett. Rózsaszín pulcsit viselt, fekete, szűkös csőnadrágot.  
\- Nem látsz a szemedtől? - förmedt rá Harry, mire tekintete a tenger íriszekbe kapcsolódott.  
\- Bo… bocsánat! - a könnyek ott csillogtak a szemekben, majd tulajdonosuk fölpattant, és kissé sántítva elszaladt onnan.  
Olyan ártatlan volt az arca. Ártatlan, és végtelen rettegés ült ki rá. Harry tudna épp mit kezdeni vele...De ma estére már megvan a program. Brad, a szőke szőrös szörfös srác, akit a minap szedett föl, és ma kiéli rajta végtelen beteges vágyait. Mindig is vonzották a végtelen, ártatlan, megrontása váró fiúkák. Pont mint a bozontos barna kis hajú fiú, azokkal a baba kék szemekkel. És az a pulcsi... Ha az övé lenne a srác, az biztos, hogy minden második ruhadarabja rózsaszín lenne... És természetesen csipkés női fehérneműt hordana. Véresre a szívná a hófehér, porcelán bőrt a nyakán, hogy kis nyomokat hagyjon, hogy az övé, hozzátartozik. Minden éjjel kikötözné, és addig lenne a forró kis fenekében, amíg el nem élveznek mindketten. Hmm... Ez fura. Soha nem érdekelte a másik öröme. De ez a srác elgondolkodtatta. No mindegy, úgysem látja többet.

♥

Másnap Robert már kora délután elkészült a Stylessal való találkozáshoz. Bár ő maga fegyvert nem vitt, de golyóálló mellényt igen. Jobb félni. Virginnel már 19:30 kor elindultak a Wall Street 187 alá. Beálltak a kocsifelhajtóra, és kereken 20:00 óra előtt 2 perccel meg nyomták a csengőt. Egy gorilla nyitott ajtót, kopasz, majdnem két méter, és nyíltan felfegyverkezett.  
\- Virgin Beast és a Robert Tomlinson. - mondta Virgin az őket mustráló biztonsági őrnek.  
\- A főnök várja magukat! - szólalt meg az ajtónálló, majd be tessék őket. Az irodát egyből meglelték, hiszen ott is két hústorony magasodott feléjük. Miután nyílt az ajtó, és ők beléptek, megpillantották a hatalmas tölgyfa asztal mögött ülő Harryt.  
\- Uraim! Foglaljanak helyet.  
\- Mr. Styles, köszönjük, hogy meghallgat minket. - mondta Virgin.   
\- Kíváncsi vagyok, mit akar tőlem az állam a másik maffia főnöke.  
\- Nézze Styles. Üzletet ajánlok. Nagyjából a hatalmunk ugyanakkora. Viszont Malik mind kettőnkre veszélyt jelent. Szövetséget ajánlok.  
\- Milyen feltételekkel?  
\- Vegye el a lányom, és cserébe én egyesítem önnel a birodalmam felét.  
\- Nem lehetséges, sajnálom. - válaszolta Styles.  
\- De... miért nem?  
\- Mert én meleg vagyok, Mr. Tomlinson. Én nem tudnék mit kezdeni a lányával.   
\- És Louis? - kérdezte Robertet Virgin.  
\- Hogy kicsoda? - kapta a fel a fejét Styles a fiú nevére.   
\- Louis a fiam... De ő... Ő nem alkuképes.  
\- Hogy hogy?  
\- Nézze, a fiam... Egy szánalmas, undorító barom. Isten csapása. Egy gyáva, semmire kellő, és végtelenül taszító kis nyomorult. Értéktelen, és emiatt nem ajánlom fel őt.  
\- Tud képet mutatni róla?  
\- Maga megőrült? Nem hordok képet magamnál arról a szarháziról!  
\- Van...Van közösségi oldala. - jegyezte meg Virgin.   
\- Megnézem, és ha felkelti az érdeklődésem, jelentkezem.  
\- Gondolja meg! A lányom gyönyörű! De az öccse...  
\- Mint említettem, engem a fiúk vonzanak. Vagy ő, vagy nincs üzlet. Most kérem, távozzanak. - ált fel Harry, majd az ajtó felé intett - Ha sikerül döntést hozzak, holnap ellátogatok önökhöz.  
\- Értem. Remélem mindenki számára jó döntés születik majd.  
Ahogy a két férfi elhagyta az irodát, Harry egyből bekapcsolta az előtte heverő laptopját, és felment először is a Facebookra. A keresőbe beírt a nevet: Louis Tomlinson. Egyetlen találat jött ki. Egy rózsaszín pulcsis, barna, kócos hajú, kék szemű kis ártatlanság. Ő az!  
\- Ez nem lehet... - a férfi nagyot nyelt, majd rákattintott a fiú lapjára.

4 ismerős   
Lakhely: Los Angeles   
Kapcsolati állapot: egyedülálló   
Munkahely: nincs   
Iskola: Harryson Doran Gimnázium   
Életkor: 16 év 

Az idővonalán ezer féle vers, hozzá különböző fotók. De a legutóbbi elég megrázó volt:

 

“ A fájdalom ellep, kitépi lelkem,  
Csak a pofonok, mit adnak nekem.  
Vágyom a megváltó halált,  
Hisz a kín az, ami bedarál.  
Sosem éreztem szeretetet,  
Csak rettegtem az embereket.  
Borda törik, lélek szakad,  
Szívem, hitem, itt elsorvad.  
Reméltem régen én is szépet, s jót,  
De nem kaptam mást, csak támadót.  
Elvesztettem hitem, reményem,  
remélem, mielőbb bevégzem.”

A kép, ami mellé volt téve, egy penge, rajta vérrel. Harry eltöltötte a düh, a harag. Minden szavából süt a szenvedés, a kétségbeesés. Nem kellett tovább gondolkodnia. Ennek a kis szépségnek szigorú apuci kell. Fejben összeállt a terve. Fölvette Messengeren a fiút, majd ráírt, és várt.


End file.
